


I've lost your war and our kingdom is gone.

by fitzecker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, M/M, Marvel Universe, Stucky Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 17:33:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5549285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fitzecker/pseuds/fitzecker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Listen to "Run To You" by Pentatonix while reading.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I've lost your war and our kingdom is gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Listen to "Run To You" by Pentatonix while reading.

“You’re my friend.”

“You’re my mission.”

What followed those words was indescribable for Steve.  
He could feel the taste of the blood –his own blood– in his mouth, with that metallic and almost harsh taste mixed with the salty taste of the tears that were streaming down his face, giving him blurry vision and this was the only good thing, because he didn’t want to look in the eyes the person that was taking his life away without the slightest intention of stopping. What he didn’t know was that someone was trying to stop the Soldier.  
While he was hitting Captain’s disfigured face with his metal arm, the Soldier was repeating his last words in a strange way, as if he was trying to convince himself or someone else.

“Stop! You’re killing him! We should protect him, that’s what we’ve always done!”

These were the words he heard in his head, in that moment. And it also seemed that he could see someone.  
A man with a worn face but a dazzling light in the eyes. That man looked like him, except for the short hair and the left arm in perfect condition.  
He started to see him when Captain America became his mission. All of this confused and scared him at the same time.

“Bucky, stop! That’s our Steve!”

“Shut up!”

Steve stared at him, wondering who was he talking to, but couldn’t concentrate on what was happening. He was giving up. He couldn’t stand to see his best friend, the only man in his life, looking at him as if he was a stranger and a target. It was too much and he was giving up at the idea of having his Bucky back.

“Bucky… Do it. Finish it.”

The blonde begged him, looking at him with an absent look, trying to resist a little more without fainting and that was the moment the Soldier stopped.  
That name again.  
Long hair almost hid the terrified man’s eyes and, for a moment, he felt someone pulling him in his head.  
Him again, that guy that looked like him so much, but this time it was strange. He was looking in a mirror and that man was his reflection.

“Please, don’t do this… It’s always been our mission to protect him… Don’t ruin everything…”

His reflection was talking.  
It was clear, he was losing his mind but he had to concentrate on his mission.

“He will always be with you…”

He threw his fist against the glass, right in the face of the man who was staring back at him, seeing him vanish.  
He blinked and saw a scene that confused him even more.  
He was holding the handle of a dagger that, a few seconds before, was in his pocket.  
The knife was stuck in the man’s chest lying on the pavement of the Helicarrier; in his face a serene expression while he exhaled his last breath, muttering something.

“Til… the end… of the line…”

The Soldier stared at his own reflection in the clear and dead eyes of the Captain, finally realizing what he had been forced to do.

“St… Steve…”

He murmured, while a full expression of terror was painting his tired and bloody face.  
He pulled the knife from his victim’s chest, bringing both hands to the sides of his face and leaning more toward him, still looking into his eyes feeling a nagging heat expanding between his cheeks, accompanied by hot tears.

“Steve! Steve!”

The Soldier desperately called the man’s name of which, a few moments before, didn’t even remember the face, repeating it over and over clutching his body in his arms, almost unable to believe what he had done.  
He wasn’t the Winter Soldier anymore. He was no longer the man whom Hydra had abused for over seventy years, turning him into a real war machine. He was Bucky. James Buchanan Barnes, brought back to life with a sacrifice.  
Now it was him that felt someone’s arms around his body, but it was a strange feeling, surreal.  
It was everything inside his head again.  
He could smell something familiar, something that made him feel home for a moment. And when he opened his eyes, he suddenly understood why he was feeling like that.  
He looked down and saw a skinny, blonde-haired kid, with an innocent expression and a small smile with the ability of warming everyone’s heart.

“It’s alright, Buck. It’s alright”, said the blonde, looking at him from the bottom; his arms around the Soldier’s large shoulders and the chin rested on his chest.

That was the moment he felt the world collapsing on him.  
He could still feel the tears moisten his cheeks and slide up to his chin, then finishing on the jacket of the boy, his Stevie.  
He felt tighten more, lowering his head and placing it on his chest, listening to his heartbeat. The calm that it was giving him was something he hadn't felt in a long time, but that moment didn’t last that much because he opened his eyes and met the stare of the man who wasn’t a little kid anymore, but a strong man that got knocked down by a faded memory.  
That was the end.  
Not only Steve Rogers’, but Bucky Barnes’ too.  
The end of the line.


End file.
